


how the stars came together (and how they fell apart)

by Kneeshee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Character of Color, Galaxy Garrison, Galaxy Garrison Trio, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Multi, OC is gonna kick her boys asses, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneeshee/pseuds/Kneeshee
Summary: the stars brought them togetherthe stars tore them apartand the stars kept them connected.





	1. |prologue|

After the final world war, the leaders all came to the unanimous decision to have at least one school were everything was equal. And thus, the Galaxy Garrison was born. The first ten years weren’t perfect by any means, but they eventually managed to work out the kinks and here they were. The Garrison was by far the best militia academy across the globe. It was also the most exclusive school. They had bases all over the world. There were no less than six thousand bases in the United States alone.

Looking back over the files, since the creation of the Garrison, the data brought the attention to something spectacular. And the numbers did not lie. Every five years. There were always a trio of students that just _clicked._

It was simply a matter of facts.

Going through the data, it was easy to see. Sometimes these trios were friends. Sometimes they weren’t. Though there was always something that made them gravitate towards each other.

For the last three years, at Garrison Base Lambda, Team S.A.M. were the only known trio to ever exist at that location. It had been quite the shock for all when the trio began to form once Matthew Holt entered the academy. And once the trio made itself known; they were quickly placed under Commander Holt’s tutelage. He took the three of them in. He made them his most prized pupils. He stood back and watched proudly as they set and broke records. He fought with all his might as other bases tried to take them from him. He stood firm as major companies tried to buy their way to his boys. He welcomed them with open arms into his family. His own son, Matt. A mechanical engineer way ahead of his time, Adam. A legendary pilot never seen, Takashi.

Sam wasn’t the least bit surprised when the three of them became lovers.

And yet, he alongside everyone else was surprised when another trio was making itself known. The three of them were only first years. They were only just halfway through their first semester. Looking back through their files, looking back through their connections, it was becoming obvious that the three would have become a trio. All the senior officers could already see it. The whispers had already begun about Commander Jim Rhodes taking an interest in the trio.

There was Commander Jeith Griffin’s very own son. The young man was brilliant. He followed the rules down to the letter and kept an impeccable appearance. Not counting the other two, his grades were second to none. He was an engineer marvel. The young man broke every record that Officer Watson set. He broke just a few of Officer Shirogane’s records, and even knew how to work his way around the communication systems that Officer Holt had created. He was a child for goodness sake, but it couldn’t be denied that he was incredibly talented.

Secondly, there was America’s sweetheart, Indirah Stark. She was the adopted daughter of one of the world’s most brilliant minds. She was brilliant. If her father was a futurist, then she wasn’t even on this plane of existence. She took an unnerving thrill with how far she could push technology and only pushed harder when it tried to resist. Her adopted father had only laughed at the top brass when they told him of her endeavors. He encouraged her and then paid for single apartment after she almost blew her and her roommate up during an experiment. She also had love for customizing the simulators in the middle of flying them.(Commander Iverson hadn’t known that they could do the things she made them do.) (Matt and Adam were drooling.)

Finally, there was Shirogane’s personal prodigy. He had taken one look at the kid during a recruiting tour and saw potential. Even when everyone else only saw a discipline case, he saw someone that would lead them all through the stars. When he made it through, everyone could see some of what Shirogane saw. The kid broke every record set and then broke his own records. He was exceptional. He was a dream. The higher ups were drooling over the endorsements he could bring in alone. (Officer Shirogane hadn’t even managed to finish requesting the boy as his mentee before they were signing off yes.)

Honestly, they were already pulling the three of their files together. If they were going to be the next trio at Lambda, then they were going to damn well make sure that they did become it. It was when they were looking over the files and footage of the three that had everyone so baffled.

The three of them didn’t get along at all. They hated each other.

How did they do so well in their simulators and yet despised each other so.


	2. |1|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these kids really hate each other  
they have absolutely no filters  
they say mean things  
but they wont admit that they feel guilty and bad about it

There was a knock at the door.

A young teenage girl was hidden away in her dormitory. She was sitting in her living room with her toolkit messing around with machinery that she didn’t have the clearance to use. She had managed to pull her wild curls into a bun that fell to a ponytail some time ago. Her glasses were perched firmly on her nose. There were grease stains on her face.

She was in her element and she was content.

There was another knock at the door, and a growl in her throat.

The young lady sighed as she moved her toolbox and project out of her way. She wiped the grease off her hands and threw the rag over her shoulder. She was a little confused on to who would be visiting her. There were no classes. Her father was on the other side of the world. Her uncle had a key to her dorm. She didn’t think she had detention.

Though the Garrison’s Golden Trio had not been a thought as her jaw dropped upon seeing them on the other side of her door. She blinked a little in confusion until movement behind the three drew her attention. The scowl that dropped on her face felt so familiar that she didn’t even twitch when the Golden Trio blinked at the sudden switch of mood.

The light brown haired one, Matt if she remembers correctly, cleared his throat awkwardly, “We can come back if you’re busy. Miss...”

She wants to so desperately say yes, but it wasn’t everyday that the trio visited cadets. There was also the fact that her father desperately wanted the man at his company.

[_“If he wasn’t so obsessed with spaceships and shit, I’d definitely love to have him at Stark Industries. Try to get him at SI, Indie.”]_

Sighing, she stepped to the side to let them in, “Come in. You can call me either Indirah or Stark.”

Once all five of them were in, she led them throughout her dormitory apartment. Carefully stepping around the stuff lying around the floor, she turned towards the kitchen. There wasn’t much in there. She didn’t eat all that much, but her Uncle Rhodey has been keeping fridge stocked weekly. Rummaging through the cabinets, she finds the generic brand of tea that the Garrison sells. FRIDAY already had the coffee machine going for her.

She turned towards them with a mocking smile on her face, “To what do I owe the pleasure of the Garrison’s Golden Boys.” Indirah inwardly cackled at the way three men’s nose scrunched up at the title. They share a glance between the three of them before Officer Watson turned to look at her.

“We have a proposition for the three of you,” he began. Her face was already balling up in disgust. “It isn’t anything bad.”

“I am _not _joining in on your nerd orgie,” she snaps backing away closer to the coffee pot. She knew that FRIDAY only needed the word before the tasers connected to the bottom of their seats to go off. She shouldn’t have been surprised. This school was filled with perverts and pedophiles.

She took note of how Griffin’s jaw dropped in horror and the deep flinch Kogane gave before he stared into space with a look of disbelief. The tea kettle was shrieking, and the coffee machine was singing. Her hand wrapped tightly around the handle in prime position to throw it if they made the wrong move.

The three men were spluttering out denials. She didn’t believe a second of it. Former Officer White denied being a pedophile also, but he still tried to cop a feel once after a sparring class in the locker room.

“No. No. **_NO_**,” Watson states firmly while the other two shake their head. “Nothing of the sort—”

Indirah hummed a little not letting up on her grip but forcing herself to serve the drinks. The coffee machine blinked a cute little indigo and she knew that FRIDAY was watching over her.

Indirah flinched back _hard_ when Holt dramatically cried, “WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT?” Hissing at the feel of hot coffee on her hand, she tensed when Griffin appeared at her side. He cradled her hand gently before running it under the water. She stared at him in confusion while trying to figure out what was he doing in her personal space outside the simulators.

She doesn’t say anything as he turns her hand over before grabbing his tea and going back to his seat. Kogane was staring at him like the boy had a mental problem. Indirah couldn’t find it in herself to disagree.

When she looked back at the others, it was to see Holt staring at three of them with a strange expression on his face. Was that amusement? When she managed to catch his eye, his whole expression changed. Contemplation? He coughs a little, “Why would you think that?”

Indirah took a sip of her coffee before shrugging, “It wouldn’t be the first time an officer asked me.”

All their eyes widen, and jaws dropped. Officer Shirogane started to shake his head, “That’s beyond the level of inappropriate behavior especially to an underage cadet.”

She only shrugged again, “They think I’m easy and willing to do anything because that’s how they think Dad is. It’s why Uncle Rhodey transferred over and why a lot of other officers got transferred or demoted to other bases.”

“It’s still wrong,” Griffin argued. She scowled before she could stop herself, “I’m surprised you think that, Teacher’s _Pet. _This definitely wouldn’t have been the first time the higher ups asked me to join in with _you_.”

Indirah refuse to acknowledge the guilt building up in her with how harshly Griffin twitched. He was like an open book as sheer terror coursed through his being. She turned her face away from the broken expression on his face.

She smoothed her features out when Watson announced that they would come back to that topic later. She personally wished that they didn’t come back. She wished that she would’ve kept her door closed when they knocked. She wished this was all a dream where she didn’t have to once again see James’ face filled with distress. Where she couldn’t even look at him and see the overlaps of a younger version of him standing in a hallway as a woman laid out on the ground bleeding. She chugs down the coffee and the burn in her throat was soothing.

“We want the three of you to be our trio in the MM Program.”

The Milkyway Mentee Program was an algorithm of which randomly selected cadets that either showed promising talent or needed a guiding hand. The students were picked by their seniors and taken under their wing. They were usually chosen one by one. Never had she heard of a Galaxy Trio mentoring another trio and she made sure to stay on top of the gossip at some of the other academies.

“I’m sorry, sir, but what,” Griffin deadpans. Kogane is scowling, “Shiro—”

Indirah snorts, “I’m not sure if you all noticed but we hate each other.”

Though hate may be a strong word. They just really, really, really didn’t like each other. It might have been different when they were younger but now? Now, it was a miracle that they were standing in this kitchen together and haven’t argued once.

Holt just chuckles good-naturedly, “Ah, that means nothing. From what they tell me, Shiro and Adam didn’t like each other at first. Not to mention me and Adam couldn’t even be in the same room together. We didn’t hate each other. Just disliked and petty grudges.”

Indirah and her classmates scowled at him. Kogane is the one to speak, “I hope you’re not suggesting that we’d end up together?”

Indirah began muttering under her breath, “I’ll trade them both for two Stark phones. And I get those for _free_.”

Shirogane shakes his head and smiles at the dark-haired boy,” No, but being friends isn’t too much of a stretch.”

Watson has a smile on his face, “You three are currently battling it out for the number one spot between all of your classmates. You all rotate the line up each day. Your group simulation modules are off the charts. Each of you have beaten our own records in your respective fields _brutally_. You three have the potential to become the next GGT.”

Indirah immediately began to splutter out denials. Kogane seemed to stare at her and Griffin with horror. And Griffin looked like a weird mixture of proud and terrified.

Sure, being a GGT would not only be good on any resume and bring in endorsements and deals to SI, but couldn’t they let her do with anybody else. What about that guy in her communications class? The unnaturally pretty one? Kinkade?

“We’ll do it,” Griffin suddenly declared and Indirah felt her heart stop. She glared at him dangerously and she made the absent note of Kogane doing the same. Griffin barely flinched though. It wasn’t like she and Kogane didn’t glare at him on a daily, but still he had no right.

Her fingers curled around her mug tightly as she growled at him, “You don’t get to make decisions for me, Griffin.” Kogane, however, just seemed content to glare murderously at the other boy.

“We just got a once in a lifetime opportunity---”

“Oh, I thought being accepted into the Garrison only because of Daddy’s money was a once in a lifetime opportunity,” she mocked. Kogane snorted, “Considering who his dad is, he shouldn’t make comments like that.”

Griffin glowered at them both, “Tch. Kogane, you’re only here because of Shirogane taking a chance on you. And you just throw it back in his face.”

The three of them started to argue. Loudly. The older men stared at them in disbelief and horror as their words turned more poisonous. This. This was familiar territory. She didn’t feel so off balance anymore.

“What the little orphan is gonna cry or something?” Griffin spat out at her.

“I’d rather be an orphan than have that bitch you called Mother,” she shot back slamming her mug onto the counter. “Tell me is she still pulling at your hair when your grades drop?”

“I thought you got taken away from her,” Kogane taunted. “Daddy had to come save you.”

The three of them were moving towards each other absently and Indirah was itching for a fight. A hand gripped her shoulder and she was jolted back into reality. “That is enough,” Holt barked out. Indirah jerked back. Never had she heard such a fierce tone from him, and she snuck into the communications room daily.

She turned the weight of her glare onto him not even caring that he was her superior. She wanted them out of her dorm, and she wants it done yesterday.

Adam Watson’s eyes were steel as looked over the three of them, but Indirah didn’t care about that. They came to her home and disrupted her peace. How dare they?

“The three of you are completely out of line,” the man scolded, and Indirah inwardly snarled. How dare they bring those imbeciles into her home and think that she’d react well? “I want detailed apologies from each you to the other two on my desk first thing tomorrow morning. Do not mince words or try to slip in insults.”

He’ll have to drag her kicking and screaming before she’d even think to waste her energy apologizing to those idiots.

He continued even as her mood turned icier. She was beginning to contemplate letting FRIDAY taser them. “It is quite clear that the three of you _do _need this mentorship even if it outside of coursework. We had no idea that the animosity between the three of you was this bad. You all leave us no choice but to sign the three of you up for the program.”

She wondered how much red tape that she’d have to go through to get transferred to another base. She could always buy into a couple of people’s hands to get out of here. Shed be gone by lunch if she played her cards right.

Takashi Shirogane looked at the three of with so much disappointment in his eyes. She didn’t care. She didn’t get a lady boner for his approval like the other two. The two boys looked like someone kicked their puppy as the three of them got scolded. Kogane nearly flinched as Shirogane’s disheartened eyes settled over them.

She wished that she didn’t have an alcohol intolerance. She could really go for a drink right about now.

Indirah turned away from them. Counting on FRIDAY to watch her back, she poured another cup of coffee before downing it and letting the familiar burn sooth her. She looked up when she heard a warning beep before feeling someone lying a hand on her shoulder. She tapped the counter twice to let FRIDAY know that everything was okay. Matt Holt stared at her with a look of sad understanding and she wondered what he saw in her to make him look that way, “This is for your own good. The three of you have so much potential especially together. We just want to help you bring it all out.”

Indirah hummed silently to herself. She didn’t care for any of them. She was perfectly fine to drift away in the background. Let someone else take up her spot. But he saw potential in _her_. No one outside of her family ever saw potential. They only saw her body, her money, and her access to her father. No one saw her.

“I’ll have to think about it,” she heard herself mumble. She looked at all of them, “You’re asking a lot from me and I’m not going to make anything easy. I do not like either one of them, and I have to seriously consider if it’d be good for my health to do this.”

When Watson opened his mouth to argue, she raised her hand to silence him, “You can either let me have this or you can explain it to my lawyers. And I have _really_ good lawyers.”

She looked at them all individually before she turned back and fixed another cup of coffee. “You should leave. It’s almost curfew.”

No more words were said as she escorted towards the door, but Matt Holt patted her shoulder in comfort before he left. And if she glared death into Griffin and Kogane’s soul, well at least they knew she was considering working with them.

After they left, she stood rooted in her spot for a couple more seconds before screaming in frustration.

Stars in Heaven, what did she just get herself into?


	3. |2|

James could hardly sleep the past few weeks.

There had been a world wind of emotions for him.

Thinking back on it now was confusing and frightening. He had no idea what he was thinking when he blurted out that he was w_illing _to work with Keith **and **Indirah outside of class hours.

He didn’t recall hitting his head on anything, but something had to be wrong with him.

James had been so sure that he was in trouble when Garrison Golden Trio approached him with Keith scowling at their side. He didn’t remember what he could have done to warrant their attention. He and Keith hadn’t been in any recent arguments. (And he never known Keith to let someone else handle his problems.)

But the scowl of frustration quickly faded away from Keith’s expression when the Golden Trio approached him. None of their inquires had been answered even when the two cadets were being led to the girls’ dormitories and towards the officers’ barracks. The confusion between the two cadets had put a hold on any tension between the two of them.

A small scream had echoed throughout the hall when they finally stopped before a random door and knocked. There was the sound of movement from behind the door before Officer Shirogane knocked again.

When the door flew open, James’ breath caught in his throat and he felt Keith tense up beside him.

Indirah Stark stood before them with her dark brown curls pulled into a ponytail with her glasses perched firmly on her nose. He didn’t even know she wore glasses, but they brought out the soft lavender specs in her irises. There had been a grease stain on her cheek. Her spaghetti strapped tank top was riding up her stomach and was cut low enough to show off her breasts. Her sweatpants had hung low on her hips and James could see a hint of lace. His face had felt on fire from how hard he was blushing. In his peripheral, he could see a rosy tint to Keith’s face also.

She was beautiful.

Then a scowl dropped onto her face before she was inviting them into her department and the spell broke abruptly. It was a mess. There was so much machinery and tools and just all-around junk lying around. He was an engineer and liked technology as much as the next person, but that was too much. Though he had been sure that one of the boxes on her table wasn’t supposed to be there from the looks Officer Watson and Holt wore on their faces.

James still hadn’t had a clue as to what was going on even when he was sitting at her table.

He could barely remember why he jumped out of his seat the moment she spilt coffee on her hand.

However, he _does _remember when she spoke of officers propositioning her. He remembers the death grip of fear when she mentioned how they perved after him.

[“I’m surprised you think that, Teacher’s _Pet. _This definitely wouldn’t have been the first time the higher ups asked me to join in with _you_.”]

He’d think back over that fact late at night when he’s sitting on the communal showers’ floors after curfew crying on phone with his father.

_[“They won’t touch you, JayJay. I’d end them before they get the chance.]_

His mind blanked out when Officer Watsons stated that he and the others want him and the others to be their mentees and become the next GGT.

Him. Apart of the next GGT. They were legendary across the world as being the prodigies of the Garrisons branches. And Base Lambda only had one trio throughout their whole history. He was asked to become one of them? Even if Keith and Indirah weren’t his first choices, they were still good enough.

Still though, James was pretty sure that the three elder men were out of their damn minds.

He and the other two cadets were just—they weren’t GGT material. They were good, but they weren’t legendary.

So, when Indirah had said that they hated each other, well James couldn’t find it in himself to disagree. Not that he agrees either. He doesn’t hate them. He just had a strong—very strong dislike for the them.

The two of them were just so… so fucking troublesome. It made him want to pull his hair out. They disregarded rules and regulations as if they were suggestions and not made for their safety. As if they were not protocol.

And to think that these officers insinuated that the three of them would end up together? To be friends?

James had nearly laughed in their faces.

He was proud that there was acknowledgment of the hard work that they-he-whatever put in even when it seemed to disastrous. But to be the next GGT required a dedication and comradeship they just didn’t have. He could trust them to do their jobs in the simulators but anything else was a bit of stretch. Let alone friends, or worse, lovers.

But he blurted out his agreement before he could stop himself, and only twitched slightly at the twin glares he received from Keith and Indirah. He wasn’t even bothered by that. He had felt worse from his mother.

Suddenly, the three of them were arguing. Voices picking up in volume as they tried to over talk the other. He could feel the guilt build up in him as he recalled the things he had said. It was probably the only time that he had felt actual hatred between the three of them as their words were spoken with pure venom.

He had been surprised when Keith agreed to do the program, and when Indirah agreed to consider the proposal. They weren’t being given much of choice even if Indirah had enough lawyers that she could get the Garrison turned into a piece of history.

James could picture the moment the three of them stood around her bar counter as they looked and glanced away at each other. 

[_He remembers being kids at three different schools all competing in spelling bees trying to beat each other out. He remembers going to little league baseball games and seeing Indirah on the sidelines cheering. Firemen Banquets with Keith standing with his dad smiling. He remembers being in the crowd and watching in confusion and shock as Keith broke down crying in front of a casket. He remembers watching the news seeing Indirah yell and scream as she was forcibly carried away from a woman that look so much like her as she bled. He remembers them disappearing. He remembers seeing Indirah on television once again as America’s sweetheart. He remembers seeing her on the news for robot conventions. He remembers the day Keith walked back into his life. He remembers how the boy looked dead. He remembers him scowling. He remembers him staring out into the sky. He remembers his mother yelling angry at him as Keith snuck up on him and battled him for valedictorian position. He remembers her hand ripping at him dangerously. He remembers Keith leaving for another school. He remembers another spelling bee. He remembers them being reunited again. He remembers how none of them no longer shared that old spark. He remembers losing to Indirah. He remembers his mother hitting him. He remembers Indirah throwing her trophy at his mother. He remembers Keith tackling his mother to the ground. He remembers the small smiles on their faces. He remembers their past. He remembers being taken out of school. He remembers going back. He remembers Keith coming back. He remembers Indirah showing up. And then he remembers nothing.]_

He remembers the distant echo of a scream as they left.

James could relate.

Now here it was weeks later, and James was sitting stiffly between Keith and Indirah. The GGT were sitting in front of them with the detailed slips that would change their future. James instantly noticed the difference between their slips and other mentees. Theirs were silver gold lining with the principal’s and admiral’s signature on them. They still had their designated mentor (his was Officer Watson) but the other two GGT members were also printed on it. He could even see Indirah’s and Keith’s names printed onto the slip.

The apology letters collecting dust in his satchel seemed to be weighing him down from guilt.

He wasn’t really sure how to feel now that it was actually happening. He chances a glance at the other two and he can spot the twin looks of awe mixed into their grimaces. Keith’s stopped pushing his eggs around before picking up his slip. He glanced up at Officer Shirogane with a seemingly bored look on his face, “It’s not like it’d be that much different from the usual.” The man smiles back proudly.

James and Indirah hesitate before picking up their own slips. He could see her smiling lightly as she traces over the slip before pulling out a well-worn notebook and descending into techno speak with Officer Holt.

He glances back down at his own slip before his attention is dragged towards Officer Watson. He was smiling encouragingly at him. He had a notebook out himself and James could see some of the things that Indirah had added to the simulators circled.

James found himself smiling back.

Maybe this could work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> james' memory might not be all that good but he knows that he could never truly hate Keith and Indirah


End file.
